Life Changes Rewritten
by aahk917
Summary: I have rewritten my old version of Life Changes... Bones goes missing after the Dr. Lauren case Dr. in the photo . Booth then finds her living in Canada. Her life has complete change.
1. LCR I

**Again this is a rewritten version of Life Changes. **

**I do not own Bones, besides the 206 bones in my body, which you can identified by a remolded sprain left ankle and a remolded broken nose and jaw, and perhaps identification markers of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome**

* * *

Booth watched as a woman with short brown hair, opens a back door to let a dog run out of the house. For some reason he knew this had to be her. However, his Bones would not get a dog, although she did consider it during one of their cases.

He watched as the woman then called, "Bella" and the dog comes running back to the house. He had heard her voice, it was the same voice he would hear for those five years of working together. He watched as she turned into the house and turned off the backlights, and then all of the other lights on the first floor. He watches as a room upstairs lights up, and then turns off five minutes later. Then the room right next to lights up. For what had seem like hours, but in reality maybe 30 minutes at most the room goes black.

Booth then decided at that moment, it was time to head back to the hotel to get some rest as well. He intended the next day to confront the woman he had known to be his partner.

* * *

Booth remembers the day Bones went missing all too well. He and Bones were not spending too much time together because he was trying to move on with Hannah. The only time they would spend time together was during one of their cases. He had walked into her office just like any normal case:

"_Bones, case, Chop, Chop!" However, the room was empty. He then decided to check in Limbo. If she was not in her office then most likely, she was in Limbo, studying the humans of the past. He had hoped that she was not in here all night. He needed her to focus on the bones they have now. The last time she was in here all night, she nearly fell asleep on the ride there. He had learned then motion makes her more tired. _

_She was not in Limbo; he then decided to check in Angela's office. Angela would know where Bones was. Booth was dreading this; since he was not around as much, he was ignoring Angela's calls. He knew what she wanted. As soon as he walked into the office, he knew something was up. All of them were in her office, besides Bones. They were discussing something, but they shut-up when he entered._

"_Well hello, Special Agent Asshole, so glad you can take the time in coming down to this lovely building we call the Jeffersonian." Angela spat out. He knew he was going to dread this. _

"_Where's Bones, we have a case?" asked Booth. Cam gave him an apologetic look. Hodgins looked to his wife, while Angela glared at him._

"_Well, Mr. I am too good to answer calls for anyone, but Hannah. You would have known that Bren is missing. Angela spat at him. Booth felt the bold drain from his head. Those were the calls that they were trying to give._

"_When?" was the only word he could have gotten out. He was trying to remember the last time he had seen Bones. It was the Dr. Lauren case. Oh, God, the night she confessed her feelings for him. He had shot her down. That had been the worst night of his life, when he had returned to his apartment, he found Hannah in his bed with her boss. After he kicked them out of his place, he wished to have called Bone; she would have come over. No matter what was going on between them. Now he wishes more than ever that he had called her. _

"_Honestly, no one can pin point. We assume the day when the Lauren case was solved. You must have been the last one too have seen her, since she did not tell us how Lauren died, and it was in your report and all. Hodgins said. That must have been the night she had disappeared?"_

_Booth sled to the floor, "I shouldn't have left her alone" he said mid-fall._

"_Seeley, what happened that night? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Cam said, as she walked over to him._

"_I, I had a feeling something was wrong I needed to see her. I had gone to her apartment, but she was not there. I then came here, I seen her get into a cab. I followed the cab thinking it was going home. I still needed to talk to her. I followed her into the woodland area, where the victim died. I saw her bend down to look at something in the road. Then she almost got herself hit by a car." He paused for a minute when he heard Angela gasp for air. "I pulled her out of the way just in time, that is when she tome how the victim died, and that the driver must have buried her in the tree. She, um, then told me that she wanted to give us a chance, that she regretted not giving us a chance. I told her, that, that woman was no consolation prize… I then asked her if she wanted me to call someone, she told me no that, she was ok. I dropped her off here afterwards."_

"_Do you think that she would have done something stupid?" Hodgins spoke, knowing that he would get a glare from the room. Which, he did, especially from Booth and his wife. _

_Angela was the next to speak, "No, Bren is the smartest and rational human being I know, hell probably we all know. She would not try suicide, but what she would do is she would run. She would run like there is no tomorrow. We need to find her; I need my best friend back._

That was almost two years ago. Just about, everyone has given up on finding her, besides Angela and him. Although Angela was now busy with Jessica Temperance Montenegro-Hodgins. Moreover, she was busy with baby two on the way, a boy whom they plan to name Brendon Jack Montenegro-Hodgins.

* * *

Booth was giving his big break in the case when he and Parker were shopping for something, which he cannot remember what now. They had walked down and isle of books for sale. "Hey it is Dr. Bones, but that is not her name. Who is Katie LaManche, dad?" Parker asked as he tried to sound out the mane in French.

Booth had taken the book out of Parkers hand and there it was, Deja Dead by Katie LaManche, with Bones's picture on the back.

Booth looked at his boy and said, "I don't know Bub, but I am going to find out."

The next day Booth was in his office viewing the file on Katie LaManche, when he called the editor of the publisher company for the book. He found out this LaManche girl could have sent a photo of Bones because the publisher has never met LaManche. The publisher then gave Booth the address where LaManche is having her checks forward too.

That is where we find Booth now. He found Bones in Canada living alone, under the name Katie LaManche.


	2. LCR II

**Again this is a rewritten version of Life Changes. **

**I do not own Bones, besides the 206 bones in my body, which you can identified by a remolded sprain left ankle and a remolded broken nose and jaw, and perhaps identification markers of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome**

* * *

Now Booth was in his cheap hotel room, pacing back and forth. How was he going to confront the woman he loves? He needed a plan. Bones is fast; she could run as soon as she sees him pulling into her driveway. Worse, she might send that dog of hers after him.

What was is 'gut' telling him to do? His 'gut' was telling him to confront her head on. If she ran, chase. If she sends the dog after him, let it happen. That dog was hers, it would probably hurt her if something would happen to hit, and he did not want that to happen. He was now here miles away from D.C. There was no way he was going back now, without her.

Booth got into his rental car and quickly head over to her house. He had learned from the publisher that "Katie" lived alone, and that she did not work; she relied on some money that she already had, and the money she receives from her books. Therefore, Booth knew that Katie would most likely be alone.

Is heart was racing a mile a minute as he pulled into her driveway. It was now daylight, and she was standing on her front porch getting her mail. She never took her eyes of the car as it pulled into her driveway. He was certain it was her, those piercing blue eyes stood out the most on her. They were the same blue eyes that would freeze anybody, whom did not know her; but warmed his when she would look at him. She is wearing a blue sweater that cut right above her hips, and a pair of blue grey yoga paints. Booth knew that had to be her sleepwear, it was 09:00 in the morning; Bones would be halfway done a day's work by now. She would not be lounging around the house.

He slowly got out of his car, she was staring at him, and it was only making him nervous. Then when the door had shut, he noticed she was now focusing on his face. Nothing changed, she did not run or send the dog, and she just stared. "May I help you?" she had asked. His heart had melted when he heard that voice.

"Um, yea, um, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI." He said, showing her his badge. What was wrong with her, why in the world is she acting like she does not know him. Why did he announce himself like that as well; this was Bones he worked with her for five years she knew who he was.

"What does the FBI want in Canada? More importantly what do they want with me?" Katie asked. Katie had to admit his features were quite good looking. Deep down it felt like she had known him as well.

Booth was lost for words; he could not believe that he was having a conversation with Bones again, after two years. Yet she was acting as if she did not know him, but he was playing alone. "Yes, I was wondering if you know Dr. Temperance Brennan. She went missing two years ago, and hasn't been seen since."

"Well if she went missing, how can she been seen?" Katie asked. That was Bones for yea. Just as literal as the day she left. "But no, I never heard of her. Maybe, if I see a picture, I'm bad with names?" Booth took a picture he kept of Bones in his wallet right next to Parker, and handed to her. Booth watched as a strange look came across her face. "Is this some kind of joke? This picture is of me, and my name is Katie LaManche." Then she had paused for a minute. "Wait I could be Dr. Brennan. Last year I was in an accident, I have no memory beforehand. The only identification I had on me was a fake ID card with Katie LaManche, so I don't know who I am."

Booth was in shock, that explain just about everything. She did not remember who she was. "Your name is Brennan, Dr. Temperance Brennan. You worked at the Jeffersonian Institution in D.C. as a forensic anthropologist, which specializes in identifying, people when nobody knows who they are. You are Doctor Temperance Brennan, and you are my partner with the FBI and in life…" Booth did not know why he said that last statement. However, he knew this was his chance maybe he could show her that they could be together if they pretended to. He also knew that she was going to kick his ass when her memories come too.

"Bones, that is what I call you, I'm… well… you're… husband. I have been looking for you for two years. They told me to give up, if you wanted to be found you would have come home, but I could not. Not until I found you, either alive or gone forever. I just could not do that to Angela either; she is your best friend." Booth paused and looked at the ground. Then he did what he wanted do since he was in the car. He went over to her and gave her a big hug, than the tears started flowing. "I found you, baby. Sorry it slipped."

There were tears in Brennan's eyes as she said, "I am sorry I do not remember you. Was I sick before I went missing?"

'_Sick, his bones' was sick, he just found her, and she was now telling him that she was sick. Sick with what, oh god, please do not let it be cancer. He needs her.' _These thoughts are running through his head. "Um, uh, no, Oh God, you're sick. What is the matter? Is it serious, Oh God, I can't lose you, I just found you." He said most of that in one breath, and tears were in the corner of eyes ready to descend.

For some reason when Katie seen that melt down, all she wanted to do was hold him. Hold onto his for life. "I have Cardiac dysrhythmia, also known as arrhythmia and irregular heartbeat. As long as I follow my doctors' orders, I should be fine. I also have Bella; she is trained to detect any irregular pattern in my heart. I am sorry you had to find out like this." '_Why do I have this feeling of warmth around me, like I known this man for a awhile. Maybe it is my memories slowly coming back.'_

* * *

**Please R&R I much appreciated, thank you and come again. AAHK917 **


	3. LCR III

**I do not own Bones, besides the 206 bones in my body, which you can identified by a remolded sprain left ankle and a remolded broken nose and jaw, and perhaps identification markers of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome**

Booth and Bones started talking more Booth told Bones how the two of them met and all of the cases that they worked on. He lied about the wedding details, he told her that they were married at the Jeffersonian, and Angela was her Maid of Honor, and Parker was his best man. She had asked who Parker was; he told her that he was his son from a previous relationship. That she loved him like he was her own, and that he loves and misses her.

When Brennan started telling Booth about what had happen to her over the last year he concluded; Angela was right she purposely ran. She changed her name and cashed out some of her money, and ran for Canada. However, since she was in an accident she forgot who she was, and started writing books of her memories.

Brennan had insisted that he stayed with her; after all, he was her husband. She was not ready to share a bedroom with him, but let him stay in her guest room. Which is where they ended being, just talking and enjoying each other company. They had both ended up falling asleep mostly due to the emotions tiring them out. When Booth awoke, it was around 6 pm and he was alone. He walked out into the hallway when he heard a knock at Bones's front door.

Bones had open the front door and said quietly, "You are late, have you been drinking with the boys again?"

He heard the voice of a man, "That. Kate. Is none of your business, now I think Nicky here may need a changing?" The room went silent, besides the footsteps heavily walking around. He was about to enter the room, when the man spoke up again, "Whoa, why are you taking off his cloths, there is a reason why the footing has buttons."

"Well, Hunter, sometimes it's easier to take singles off, and I was planning on giving them a bath, by the way it would be my business… You, son of a bitch. Why does my son have fresh burn marks on his stomach?" She said through her teeth.

"Now what are you doing? I accidently dropped a fag on him while I was changing him earlier. Wait put down the phone, who are you calling?" Hunter said in a demanding voice. Booth stepped out of his hiding place at that moment. He saw two babies in the room with a man and Bones. One was in Bones's arms and the other was still in the stroller.

Forgetting that Booth was still in the house, she said, "That was no accident; I know that burn mark is from prolonging exposure to a cigarette. So now I'm calling the police and I am having your custody revoked." Brennan held the phone to her ear while still holding the baby. The next thing Hunter held a gun to her.

"You're going to put that phone down, or I will kill you and the boys. You hear me?" Hunter said clocking the gun.

"FBI, Freeze!" Booth said with his gun pointed at this Hunter guy's head. Booth maneuvered the gun out of Hunter's hands and placed him in his handcuffs. He motioned for Brennan to continue with the call since he had no jurisdiction here in Canada. Therefore, he kept this Hunter guy in his SUV until the Canadian Police arrived.

When Booth walked back into the house, he saw Brennan checking over the boy in her arms. He smiled as he seen this. Bones was a mommy to twins. He watched as she cradled the boy in her arms. How gentle her fingers caressed against the boy's back. Brennan looked up with tears in her eyes, but she could not help smile when she seen him smile at her. Booth walked up to her and kissed her on the temple, "Shh, baby, sorry I know how you hate being called baby. Nevertheless, it is going to be all right. I'm here, and I'm not going to let that man hurt you or your boys again."

The baby in her arms was now sound asleep, when she laid him down of the counter and took of his suite. Booth watched as she examined the burn marks. He felt like he wanted to throw up, how a man could do this to his son, a baby for crying aloud. He seen the look in Bones's eyes, he seen that look, it was the look she gave to the bones she was identifying.

Hours after the police had left and with Booths help, the twins were bathed and asleep. Booth and Brennan did not speak the entire time to each other. They were now sitting on the couch watching a movie when Booth finally spoke. "Bones, those boys are beautiful, what are their names?"

Bones looked up from the movie and turn to him. "Um, their names are Matthew and Nicholas. However, I called them Matt and Nicky. They mean the world to me. I wish you could have found out a different way." Booth could see the tears in her eyes. He knew what she was feeling. He was good at reading people, even her. She was feeling like a failure, she failed the babies and she failed him.

"Bones, don't worry about this, you are a good mother I can see that in just the few short hours of being here. In that time, I fell in love with them as well. I felt it when the one I was holding smile at me. I am going to be there for you and your boys. You did not know who you were, I trust you, and you would never hurt me purposely." He said that and pulled her into his arms. "Now how old are they? And Angela is going to freak out when we tell her." Oh, God, he forgot about Angela, they are going to kill him when they find out he is pretending to be her husband.

Brennan looked up at him and said softly, "Matt, you were holding Matt. Thanks for some reason I feel like I can trust you. They are six months, and they are identical; Matt is older by two minutes." They both went back to watching the movie together and they ended up fallen asleep together.

**Please R&R I much appreciated, thank you and come again. AAHK917 **


End file.
